I Love You Twice: The Rewrite
by lady necromancer
Summary: Tezuka Kunimitsu lost his wife at christmas eve...and fell in love with someone else, Fuji syusuke...he did not know who he loves the most, his wife or Fuji...but both did not know that Fuji is his lost wife...nah! lousy summary...just read it..
1. Chapter 1

**I LOVE YOU TWICE**

CAST:

Tezuka Kunimitsu- 25 year old businessman, stoic person except for his family; President and owner of the biggest company that sells cars and also real estates

Tezuka Syuzumi- 24 year old daughter of the richest man in Japan; Closed eyed tensai and President of their group of companies

Tezuka Ryoma- chubby daughter of Kunimitsu and Syuzumi; bubbly, talkative, smart and witty, optimistic and likes to wear frilly dresses; her hair is always tied into two ponytails by blue ribbons (to make it short, she's the opposite of Ryoma in the anime series)

Yukimura Seiichi- older sister of Syuzumi; Ob-Gyne, Surgeon

Sanada Genichirou- Seiichi's fiancée; Lawyer and at the same time a Police Director

Mizuki Haruko- (female Mizuki) rival of Syuzumi in Business Industry and in Tezuka; also a Civil Lawyer

Habashira Takano-Scientist/ Inventor/ Doctor

Fuji Yumiko- Mizuki's servant

Akutagawa Jinko- Ryoma's nanny

**CHAPTER 1: A PERFECT FAMILY**

A day before Christmas ….

Tezuka Syuzumi was in their room, looking at herself in front of a human sized mirror. She was examining the dress that she was wearing. It was a mint green silk tube below the knee dress. She turned around and examined her back. 'Saa….it fits me well.'

She turned to face the mirror and looked at herself for the last time. Her gaze landed at her chest. "Mou…I really have to wear paddings. My chest is so flat."

A pair of arms embraced her. She looked at the mirror and saw that it was her husband. He gave butterfly kisses on her neck and shoulder blade. "You don't have to, Love…You're still captivating."

"Saa… Mitsu…. Stop it. I might be late for work." Syuzumi tried to get herself from her husband's embrace. She knew that his actions were an invitation to go to bed.

"But Love, its Holiday today," Tezuka Kunimitsu said, holding his wife tighter. "You can postpone work. Today is family day and this day happens to be our little girl's birthday." He turned her around and kissed her lips.

"Mmmmm… Mitsu…." She tried to break their moment but her attempts were frail. Part of her wants to stay with her family and forget about business and part of her wants to go and finish the deal off.

He was ushering her towards the bed, their lips united and his hands linger on her body. He laid her gently. He lay over her trailing hot kisses on her neck and chest. They were about to indulge a hot and passionate affair…

"Mommy! Daddy! Good Morning!" Little Ryoma pushed the door open and bellowed at the top of her lungs. Kunimitsu instantly pulled himself off his wife and sat beside her. Syuzumi sat and smiled at her now 3 years old daughter. "Good morning to you too, sweetie."

Ryoma ran towards her mom and hugged her with her chubby arms. Syuzumi hugged her daughter in return. "Happy birthday, my little lady." She kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Thank you Mommy."

Ryoma pulled herself out of her mother's clutch and jumped at her father. Kunimitsu caught her just in time. "Be careful, young lass. You might fall."

Ryoma ignored her father. She hugged her father tight. "Good Morning, Daddy."

"Good Morning to you too, my little princess… and Happy birthday." Kunimitsu kissed her forehead. "Here's my early birthday present."

He tickled Ryoma who was struggling hard to get away from her father's hands. "Hahaha… stop it!... Hahaha…. That tickles!.. Hahaha…. Mommy heeelllppp!.. Hahahahaha…"

Syuzumi smiled at herself. 'Saa…. I'm so lucky to have them. They are my blessings. I hope nothing would change…'

Kunimitsu stopped tickling his daughter and looked at his wife's trance-like state. He looked at his daughter who smirked at him then back to his wife. Ryoma climbed beside her mother, opposite from where her father was. Kunimitsu embraced his wife and they began attacking her with kisses. Syuzumi gasped at their sudden action.

"Stop it you two…" she chuckled.

"Mada mada dane, Mommy." Ryoma smirked. Both husband and daughter continued kissing her cheeks.

"Ne Daddy, Mommy won't go to work, right? Mommy would stay home with us until New Year, right?" Ryoma looked at her parents with widened and hopeful eyes.

"I'm sorry, sweetie… but Mommy must go to work." Syuzumi said, making Ryoma's smile falter and her eyes became sad.

"But I promise I would come home early." Syuzumi added in order to lift her daughter's mood.

"Promise?"…

"Promise."

"Yay!"

Someone knocked at the room's wide-opened door. Kunimitsu's smile wiped out his face, replaced by his stoic visage.

"Ano…Ohayo gozaimasu Tezuka-sama, Syuzumi-sama, Ryoma-sama."

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Jinko-san," Syuzumi greeted.

"Hnn…"

"Ohayo Ji-chan!" Ryoma greeted. "Is there anything wrong Ji-chan?"

"Ano… excuse me for intruding but you have a phone call Tezuka-sama. It's from Shishido-sama."

"Hnn.." Kunimitsu stood and went out to answer the call. Jinko left, closing the door behind her, leaving the mother and child inside the room.

"Mommy, can I play with your accessories?"

"Hai… but don't ruin them, okay?"

"Hai…." Ryoma went to her Mom's dresser and opened it. She saw some papers lying above her mother's accessories. Curiosity reigned over her. She took the papers and read it. It has her mother's name and then below it were words she didn't understand. Beside the words were two columns that have numbers. She scanned the other paper and it contains a narrative report. Ryoma glanced at her Mom who was preparing her documents in the bed.

She went towards her mom. "Mommy, what's this?"

Syuzumi looked at her daughter. She took the papers from Ryoma and eyed it. She gasped, her eyes were wide open. 'Where did she find these?' She looked at her dresser. 'Oh, I forgot. I placed these in my dresser?'

Syuzumi sat on the bed and placed Ryoma in her lap. She smiled at her curious daughter. "Saa…. Looks like I can't hide it from you. I have been saving this later as my present for you and your father."

Ryoma was definitely curious and confused as well. "How would these be a gift?" She asked, pointing a finger to the papers.

"Well, these are the evidence that you will be a big sister."

"Y-you… You mean… You're pregnant?" Ryoma's eyes widened.

"Hai…" The close eyed tensai watched her daughter's every reaction.

"I-I-I will become a big sister? Is it a girl or a boy?"

Syuzumi nodded at her first question. "Saa… I don't know if it's a girl or a boy."

"Yippeee!" Ryoma cheered. She hugged her mother tight. "Yosh! I won't be playing alone, anymore! Can I listen to your belly, huh Mommy? Can I? Can I?"

"Hai…" Syuzumi answered, chuckling slightly at her daughter's excitedness. "But don't tell your father yet. I want to surprise him. Do you understand?"

Ryoma nodded. She rested her head on her mother's belly. She frowned. "I can't hear anything. Are you sure you're pregnant, Ne Mommy? I thought that when you're pregnant, there's a fast "lub dub" that can be heard in your belly."

"Saa… that's true. You could hear "lub dub" sound on a pregnant woman but it is until the baby inside is two months old. But they are very faint sounds and you have to use a Doppler machine to hear it well."

"Sou ka…. How old is my little sibling Mommy? And can we buy that Doppler whatever-it-is so that I could hear the sound?"

"The baby is about two weeks old and yes, Sweetie, we could buy one. I'll ask Seiichinee-san where to buy it."

"Yosh!"

"What are you two talking about?" Kunimitsu asked as he entered the room. The two smirked at each other and answered his question.

"SECRET!"

A/N: hi there… this is the rewrite of my fic I love you twice… well, the story line will be the same as the original but I will add or revise some things.

Thanks for reading!

Ja...


	2. Chapter 2

**I LOVE YOU TWICE**

**CHAPTER 2: A SAD CHRISTMAS**

Tezuka Syuzumi went to her office. Since her sister became a doctor and refused on being their father's heiress, it was her legal responsibility to accept her father's position and continue what her father started.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Syuzumi-sama," Ryuzaki Sumire, her personal secretary, greeted.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Ryuzaki-san." She greeted back. "What are today's appointments?"

"You will have a lunch meeting with Oishi-sama at exactly 12 noon. That's all for today, Syuzumi-sama."

Syuzumi nodded and went inside her office. She reviewed some files and signed some documents. By 11:30, she went at the meeting place.

There were many people crowding the streets. All of them are going in and out of the shops, buying presents and groceries for the upcoming Christmas Eve. Piles of white crystals were seen all over the places indicating that it snowed last night. Christmas carols were sang everywhere. Some children were in the park, playing with snowballs and creating snowman.

She passed by a familiar shop. 'Saa… this is Ryoma's favorite shop. Maybe I should buy her favorite Ponta before I forget.'

She parked her car outside the shop. She went out of the car, pulling her coat tighter around her body. The weather's very cold and gloomy. Seconds later, she joined the rustling crowd. She was about 5 feet closer to the shop when someone covered her mouth with a cloth sprayed with sedative. She fell unconscious. The man left a note inside her car and carried her into a dark alley and put her inside the car's trunk, unnoticed by the busy people crowding the streets.

The man went inside the car. He picked his cellphone and dialed a number.

"Mission complete," the man said.

"Good. Bring her to the rest house." The voice from the other line said.

…

Syuzumi woke up. She looked around and saw that she was inside a laboratory with her body lying at the operating room bed. She saw many test tubes with contents of different colors, chemicals heated in Bunsen burners, bottles that contain tablets of different varieties, operating room instruments, anesthetics and an Operating Room light above her.

"I see… You're finally awake…" a voice from the door said.

She looked at the door. "Mizuki?"

Mizuki came closer to her. A grin was plastered on her face. "Yes, it's me."

"Why—"

"Goodnight, dear…. And I hope you'll wake up again…"

Syuzumi felt the pain as Mizuki injected an ample amount of sedative in her bloodstream. The effect was instant. Syuzumi was lying, again, unconscious on the bed.

"You! Ready the instruments!" She ordered the nurse who was watching them. The nurse complied.

"Haruko, we have her generally checked. She's in good health. She's also 2 weeks pregnant. What will we do with the child?" Habashira said in a business like tone.

"Abort the child…."

…..

Tezuka Kunimitsu and his daughter, Ryoma were waiting for Syuzumi to come home. Kunimitsu looked at his watch. 'It's already 6:00 pm and yet, she's not home.' He looked at Ryoma who was sitting at the dining room, toying with her cake. Her face resting at one of her hands. A bored look was plastered in her face.

"Daddy, is Mommy going home?"

"She is…."

"But when?"

"I don't know." Tezuka picked his cellphone and redial his wife's number. 'Damn it! Her number's still unattended! Where are you, Syuzumi?'

About 10 minutes earlier, he called her personal secretary. He asked if Syuzumi's still in the office. Ryuzaki said that she had gone to a lunch meeting and did not come back. He also called Oishi asking if his wife's with him. All that Oishi could say is that Syuzumi did not show up on their meeting place.

"Jinko!" Tezuka called as he grabs his keys in the kitchen.

"What is it, Tezuka-sama?"

"Take care of Ryoma while I'm gone. And call me if Syuzumi arrived or if anything happens." Jinko nodded.

"Huh? Where are you going Daddy?"

"I'm going to look for your mother."

Tezuka went beside his daughter and kissed her goodbye. "Behave. Stay with your nanny for a while and don't pull some pranks while I'm away. Understood?"

"Hai…"

Tezuka took his coat from the rack and left. He started his search at her office. He was hoping that his wife leave a note regarding her whereabouts. The next one that he searched is the places that she likes to go. Moments later, he passed by a shop. It was Ryoma's favorite shop. It is where the three of them would go up after their family day out and buy their daughter's favorite Ponta. He noticed a car parked in front of the shop. 'It's Syuzumi's car!' He stopped the engine and went out in the cold.

Tezuka looked at the car, hoping that he would see his wife inside but sadly, there is no Tezuka Syuzumi. He saw a note lying on the passenger's seat. He read it….

_**Mitsu,**_

_**Please don't look for me. I ran with another man and I'm happy where I am right now. I'm sorry but I don't love you anymore. I'll leave Ryoma into your hands. I know that she would grow up as a fine lady because she has you as her father. I hope you'll forgive me. I'm sorry…**_

_**Syuzumi**_

Tezuka read and re-read the message. He can't believe it. No, he won't believe it. Earlier, they were passionately kissing each other and now, she ran away with another man? What the heck is going on?

Tezuka's heart was broken. He feels like he's lost. This is the first time he did not know what to do.

He stayed there for a couple of minutes, not minding that the snow was starting to fall. The only things that were inside his mind where why did she do this and how would he explain to Ryoma that her mother ran away with another man and she's happy with him?

Slowly, he went to his car and drove home. It was heavily snowing. The lights that came from the street lamps and from every house shines brightly and every carol that the children sang along with their laughter vibrates in the air. But for Tezuka, this is his loneliest Christmas. This is the day he felt he's alone, cold, and shattered into pieces.

He arrived in his mansion, the one he used to call home. Home where everybody is complete and everyone is happy. He opened the door and went inside. He looked at the pendulum clock placed at the center wall. It was already 11:50 pm. His gaze left the clock and focused on the object above it. It was a large family portrait. Their own portrait. He and Syuzumi were sitting on the couch with their little girl sitting on their laps. He focused his gaze on Syuzumi's face. 'She looked calm, happy and contented.' Tezuka unknowingly shed a tear. 'How could you do this, Syuzumi? How?'

He walked towards Ryoma's room. He knew she was already sleeping. He entered Ryoma's room. He saw his daughter sleeping soundly, tucked in her blanket. He went towards her. He sat beside her. He leaned and whispered to his daughter's ear. "Merry Christmas my little princess…Happy birthday too…." He kissed her forehead.

Ryoma stirred and flutters her eyes open. "D-d-daddy?" She sat upright. "Are you okay? Did you cry? You look so sad… Where's Mommy?"

"I'm…okay," he answered. Tezuka knew Ryoma wouldn't believe him. He knew it himself that he's not. "Your Mommy…. She's… she's…"

"She's what?"

Tezuka could not say it. He doesn't want that his daughter would know that she left them. That would lead to hatred. He doesn't want that their child would hate her Mom.

"She's….missing. I found her car in front of your favorite shop but she's not there…"

Ryoma's eyes water. "M-my Mommy….is missing?" Tezuka nodded. Ryoma looked at her father disbelievingly. She was hoping that this was just a trick and her father would say "I'm kidding" and her Mommy will get out from her hiding place and greet her a "Happy Birthday" and she would wake up in the morning and ran to her parents' room and shower them with hugs and kisses. But what she saw in her father's eyes told her that this is all true. This is not a joke. She saw how hurt her father is intense pain was visible in his face and his eyes show the hurt, weakness, vulnerability and feeling of lost. Those are the things that she never saw in his eyes before.

Ryoma hugged her father tight. Tears were streaming down her face. "It's okay, Daddy… We'll find Mommy soon… We'll be happy and complete again…"

"Hnn…" 'I hope so. Ryoma.' "By the way, I haven't given you my present yet." Tezuka let go of his daughter and picked a medium sized box in his pocket. He opened it. The box has two identical necklaces. Each has three inches butterfly shaped sapphire with silver lining and straps made from very fine diamond beads. He picked one of the necklaces and unclasped it. He put it on his daughter's neck.

Ryoma took the sapphire that was hanging on her neck. She looked at it thoroughly. "Mommy's eyes… it's the color of Mommy's eyes."

"Hnn…."

Ryoma looked at the box and saw the other pair. She knew that it is for her Mom. 'That's Daddy's gift for Mommy. It's so sad; they can't exchange gifts this time. And worst….they lost each other this Christmas….'

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Tezuka asked.

"Of course," Ryoma answered. She knew that her dad would be morose and the hurt he will deepen when he will sleep in their room. The feeling of an empty space beside him where it is usually filled by the warmth of the person he cherished the most would make her father suffer more.

Ryoma spared some space for her father. Tezuka tucked himself inside the blanket and lay beside his daughter. He hugged his daughter, fearing that she would also leave him.

"Goodnight, Daddy."

"Goodnight, Ryoma."

-tbc-

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

A/N: thanks for the reviews...the first four chapters would be kind of the same with my original but there would be a few changes

please don't kill me if you don't like this...

ja ne!


End file.
